Alec, are you gay?
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Well, how did Isabelle find out?


_I'm back! Miss me?_

_Anywaysomeways wondering about how Isabelle actually found out that Alec was gay, 'cause nobody else knew and he didn't seem keen to share the information, so this popped up._

_Reviews and contructive critism welcome!_

_Thanks(:_

It was a cloudy, rainy day- one that Isabelle felt was great for running around the city in.

As a thirteen year old girl, it was one of the coolest things ever to actually be aloud in the city by herself, with her brother, but she didn't mind him. Being fourteen himself, she figured Alec liked having the freedom to walk around and do whatever you want.

So, naturally, she had to drag him out the door kicking and screaming.

Their adoptive brother, Jace, had leaped at the idea of going out- probably so he could find a demon to kill. He was standing in the doorway, his golden hair curly, and his gold eyes shining at the prospect of attacking some random demon.

"Come on, Alec!" He called after the two siblings. "We haven't got all day, and we won't get caught!"

Oh, right. That's why Alec didn't want to come. They had "forgotten" to get permission for this little trip.

"Alec, please." Isabelle pleaded. Alec stood taller than her by at least four inches, but he was still trying to give her puppy-dog eyes in the hopes that he could beg her to not go. "We need someone to watch after us."

Alec shook his head, black hair tumbling in front of his eyes. Unlike Isabelle, who had naturally perfect and straight hair, Alec's hair was always a huge mess. He never seemed to care, so she had stopped bugging him about it when they were about five.

"Come on, Alec! Don't be so goody goody," Jace yelled. He had already crossed out of the Institute's gate, and was standing in the street.

Isabelle felt her brother tense, before he spoke, "Okay! Fine, I'll go."

He muttered something that rhymed with "ducking glass mole" and Isabelle had to conceal a smile.

The three siblings journeyed out deeper and deeper into the city, without spotting a single demon, much to Jace's obvious dismay.

"How have we covered this much of the city and NOT found a single demon!" His complaining was loud, and extremely obnoxious. However, if the people they passed had a problem with it, they didn't share it.

"Maybe because," Alec replied. "You're scaring them away."

Isabelle giggled, while Jace glared at Alec. He looked like he wanted to say something witty, but just then noticed that the color of Alec's skin paled dramatically. He was looking ahead with an extremely worried expression, and his blue eyes looked troubled.

"What is it, Alec?" Isabelle asked.

Her question was answered by a loud voice down the street. She identified it with a tall man, skinny and tall who was holding a sign that she- even with her perfect Shadowhunter vision- couldn't read. The man was shouting, and not something nice."

"The rights of them should be taken away immediately!" He was shouting. She walked a bit closer, ignoring Alec's protests, to hear what he was talking about.

"They're disgusting! All of them; it's unnatural! They shouldn't be even aloud to walk among us!"

"Can I ask you something?" A scrawny, browned haired boy with glasses asked the man.

"Of course, m'boy!"

"So, if you're straight, haven't you mentioned that you're divorced?"

"Yes, I have." The cruel man seemed utterly confused and Isabelle still wanted to smack him upside the head. He was so mean!

"Then, what does that say about you-as a straight guy?" His friend- the redhead- snickered at the mans expression. Isabelle felt like laughing herself, but just then Alec was tugging on her arm. She turned to look at him and scold him, but she saw something in his expression that made her stop.

He looked near tears.

"Well, well. Anyway," the horrid man continued, "They don't deserve human rights! They are nasty, inhuman creatures. It is not right! Homosexuals-"

Just then, Alec and Jace were pulling Izzy away from her spot, and Jace was yelling foul things at the man. She could barely see a tear escape Alec's eye as she broke into a run, right between her two brothers.

"I should go stab him," Jace exclaimed as they stopped for breath.

"Jace, he's a mundane. I doubt any of the weapons you brought would kill him," Alec reasoned. Isabelle couldn't help but notice the way his eyes seemed to glitter, as if moist in the lack of sunlight.

Jace, however, looked more annoyed than upset. His golden eyes were dark and stormy. Well, as much as gold eyes can be. "He had no right to say those things, none of them were true anyway."

Alec gave him a small smile, while Izzy nodded in agreement. There was something in his smile, like Jace was defending him...

She and her brother were going to have a serious talk later.

~About twelve hours latterrrrr~

It was well past midnight and Isabelle was very tired, thank you very much.

After her and her brothers little adventure that afternoon, they'd arrived on the Institute steps to find a very angry Maryse Lightwood waiting on the front steps with a look that could suck the immortality out of a warlock. Naturally, Alec had cowered and Jace had sweet talked his way out of punishment- gleefully leaving it all to Alec and Isabelle.

She was sure Alec was already asleep, and she would be too, if she hadn't been thinking about the man they'd encountered on their little journey.

She'd tried to discuss it with Alec but he'd been strangely distant the whole day and evening.

She had been thinking about the brown haired boy, also. Not because he'd been rather cute in a nerdy way, but because he'd made a total fool out of the cruel man. She wished she could've asked for his name, but Jace and Alec had dragged her off while she (and them, she might add) screamed foul names and threats at the man.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her door opening, light pouring in.

Instinctively, Isabelle reached for her Seraph Blade but put it back upon noticing the way the persons black hair fell in his eyes, and the holes in his shirt, distinctively put there by a flock of killer moths.

"What do you want, Alec?" Isabelle yawned. "You're interrupting my beauty sleep, and there's no way I'll be able to sleep past nine."

"Sorry," Alec said sheepishly. He sat down beside Isabelle. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," Isabelle admitted. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to her brother. "So, what's up?"

"Do you think that man was right, this afternoon?" asked Alec, his expression unreadable.

Why should he care? Isabelle wondered. She'd never been one to care about what other people's opinions were, unless they directly affected her life. Unless...

"Alec," She said quietly. "Are you- are you gay?"

Alec tensed, but then let it out with a silent sob. Isabelle immediately went on protective sister mode and put her arms around him.

"Yes," Alec said, his voice barely audible.

"Also, to answer your question," Isabelle started. "Of course he was wrong! Just because who you love is different from who others might love, it doesn't make you a bad person! You're still my great, nice, protective, annoying older brother, aren't you?"

Alec looked at her, his eyes full of love for his sister. Isabelle was, of course, quite shocked but she still knew he was the same person he always had been and always would be. Besides-

"Now I finally have someone to talk about guys with!" She exclaimed happily.

Alec glared at her, but there was no real annoyance or hate in his expression. He squeezed her hand. "No way, but thanks, Izzy."

"No problem, little brother."

"Isabelle, I'm older than you," Alec pointed out.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details."


End file.
